


Everything will be okay in the end

by LiveLongAndLove



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I Had To, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Post Elections 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLongAndLove/pseuds/LiveLongAndLove
Summary: They didn’t speak. They didn't need to. The tension was filling the air, even the dogs were sitting still, on the carpet in front of the couch. The only sound breaking the silence of the room was the Tv, still on even though it was useless now. Zach’s hand was still on Miles’, their fingers entwined so hard the jonctions were white."He fucking did it, Zach. He fucking did it… They voted for him. People voted for him.""I know, baby. I know."But in the end, they would be all right.They had to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> Well I took quite a while to finish and publish this, but I felt like I had to write it. The night of the elections, here in France, I couldn't sleep. I followed everything that happened, and I honestly cried when Trump got elected. 
> 
> And then I thought about all those people who were so happy to support Hillary, and one couple in particular crossed my mind. I can't imagine how sad they must have been when they saw a man who don't even want to support their love become their president, and that's just one small thing in the horrors that Trump wants to do. 
> 
> Anyway...  
> Here it is, and I hope that even tho it's sad, you'll love it. There's a bit of hope at the end, as well. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine, english isn't my first language, so there might be a lot of them.
> 
> I don't not pretend to know anything about Zach and Miles' life, it's pure fiction, and of course, don't show this to the actors under any circumstances.  
> Thank you! :)

They didn’t speak. They didn't need to. The tension was filling the air, even the dogs were sitting still, on the carpet in front of the couch. The only sound breaking the silence of the room was the Tv, still on even though it was useless now. 

Zach’s hand was still on Miles’, their fingers entwined so hard the jonctions were white. Their bodies were pressed together, Zach’s torso against Miles’ back and his forehead against the back of his lover’s neck. He was breathing the smell of his shampoo, kissing softly the skin under his lips, trying to relax even under the tragic circumstances. Their eyes were red and swollen from the tears they had shed, Miles was still shaking against his lover and their breathing, even if they were trying to maintain it, was erratic. 

« He fucking did it, Zach. He fucking did it… They voted for him. People voted for him. » finally whispered the younger man, his voice breaking at the end of his sentence.  
« I know baby. I know. »

He let his free hand caress his lovers’ curls in a tender gesture, but he knew he wouldn’t ease his pain and sorrow no matter how hard he tried. They had fought so hard, during so long, and all for nothing. He knew it wasn’t easy to be a part of a minority and to be heard. They had waited so long to be taken seriously and not frowned upon, to be able to get married and celebrate their love like any other human being. And now, it was all going to change. Hopefully, it would take time. Even more hopefully, Trump wouldn’t touch this law, and let them be happy in peace. But even like that. Their country, the land where they were born was now leaded by someone who hated them and thought that their love was sick. That was something they could not forget anytime soon. 

« Half the country thinks we shouldn’t even be together » Said Miles again, releasing Zach’s hand to hide his face in his palm. « Half the country, Zach. Why is there so much hate in the world? »

The actor felt tears escaping the side of his eyes, the hot drop leaving a shiny mark on his skin, loosing itself on his neck. 

« I don’t know, Miley. I don’t know. I don’t know what to say, I don’t know what to do… »

He stopped, knowing that his voice was steady enough to reassure his lover. How could he even pretend that everything was all right when it wasn’t, and even he was afraid of the future of his country? 

« Now that he's elected, we won’t even keep the right to get married » suddenly whined Miles, running a hand through his hair. « We won’t even be able to get married. »  
« Hey » said Zach, putting a finger under Miles’ chin to lift it and be able to look at him in the eyes. « Listen to me. Nothing will ever keep me from marrying you if I want to, you understand? Not Donald Trump, you know what, screw him. I’ll marry you, Miles McMillan. This is a promise. »

Miles let out a shaky laugh, turning around to be able to fully kiss his lover on the lips. It wasn’t one of their passionate kiss, full of love and heat. It was more of a promise, a desperate need to hold on to something tangible. They would always count on each other, in better and in worst times. 

« I’m so scared, Zach » finally whispered the younger man against his lover’s lips, closing his eyes. 

He was tired, Zachary could tell by the way he was resting against him and blinking to chase his tears. He was tired himself as well, mentally and physically, and he leaned against Miles’ form. 

« I know baby. I am, too. »

They stayed silent for a while, just listening to the sound of their heartbeat in synchronization, enjoying a few minutes of calm before getting back to the craziness of their world. 

« We should go to bed, babe. » finally said Miles when he felt Zach relaxing against him, probably lost in his thoughts. 

Both men silently got up, Miles petting Rocco’s ears and Zach turning the tv off, as well as the candles in the table in front of their couches, and he took both their phones in hand. They turned around, facing each other, and Zach took his lover’s hand to lead him to the bedroom, where they undressed silently. They didn’t speak a word when they slid under the covers, hearing their dog’s little paws’ noises in the corridor, and when Zach opened his arms, Miles welcomed the hug with a sigh of relief. 

« I can’t believe we did this »  
« I know baby. »  
« I just… »  
 The younger man stopped for a moment, his breath hot against his lover’s neck and collarbones. He closed his eyes, even though he knew Zach couldn’t see him in this position, and kept going with a low voice. 

« It felt so good to know that I had the possibility to marry you, you know? That for once we weren’t a minority, that we were just Zach and Miles, having sex like everyone else on our king size bed at night, cooking together, living together and making plans on getting married one day soon, with no pressure or deadline because we're just normal people. And now, it just reminds us that we can’t take anything for granted, and that all those years when we fought to have a normal life and be seen as normal people counted for nothing, because some douchebag is gonna take us all our rights away. Someday soon maybe people will start pointing at us with their fingers when we’ll kiss on the streets, and maybe we’ll even live like it’s high school all over again. I just can’t do that, Zach. »

The actor felt his heart break into a million of pieces, his eyes flooded with tears once again. He pressed his lover tight against him, almost too tight, and felt all the fear and sorrow that Miles had hold back during the night suddenly breaking through. He felt the model’s body shake a little bit, and then even more, before he broke into heavy sobs, clutching at Zach’s shirt. 

« I just hoped so much, I hoped that for once we could have a say in the events of our future, and now it’s all gone » hiccuped the younger man between sobs, Zach shushing him silently with a warm hand in his hair and back. "All the hopes, of billions of people, crushed by this asshole... Can you believe it? Zach, how many people thought they'd see the light at the end of the tunnel with Hillary? How many black people thought they'd finally be heard? How many young transexual believed they would finally have rights? Did you watch your Instagram feed lately? They're sharing a suicide hotline for young members of the LGBT+ community... How could we let this happen, Zach? How could people let this happen? It's like we're back in the 50's, and I just... I wish there wasn't so much hate in the world, you know? I just wished... I wished that the world would be at peace, for once. I had so many hopes tonight, Zach...  
« I’m afraid too, Miley. » finally whispered Zach. « When I came out, I didn’t care about what people thought of me. I was ready to do it and I did it in my own terms. But now, it’s just so… different. It’s like they’re putting cameras on us twenty four hours a day, like you just said it’s high school all over again. When we had finally came to an equality, or close, and others were finally beginning to see us as people and not freaks, we set the clock forty years back and all we did was for nothing. I just feel so tired of fighting, just because I wanna be who I truly am. And mostly, I’m so upset because I’ve always wanted you to be happy, I never wanted anything more in my life to see you smile, be happy and look at the world like it’s the most beautiful experience ever. And seeing you crying tonight, it just makes me so angry at everyone who voted for this asshole. I’m so sorry, babe. »

Miles made a little distress sound, wriggling a little to face the actor, the low light of the moon allowing them to see each other lightly. He pressed a kiss in the tip of Zach’s nose, his cheek and finally his mouth, nothing but a press of their mouth together but that meant everything to them at this moment.

« I will always be happy when with you, Zach » whispered the young man, enjoying the soft caress of his lover’s breath on his lips. « Always, whatever happens. Even if the whole world was doomed to the apocalypse tomorrow, which kinda is the case right now, I’ll never chose another place to be that in your arms. And I'll fight, I'll fight for this and for everyone who needs it the most right now. I promise you. »

Zach smiled, pressing another kiss on his mouth. This time, they allowed their tongues to find each other, deepening the kiss in a little moan. For a short moment, the horrible moments of the night disappeared, and they were just both together, and love was stronger than everything. When the kiss ended and they parted to get their breath back, Miles caressed his lover’s cheek, smiling lightly. He had shaven his beard especially for the elections, trying to look elegant for his lover and their celebration night if Hillary was elected President of the United States. Miles had teased him all night long, arguing about the fact that he loved his beard and the way it burned his skin when they were making love, and just this memory brought back the utter deception they had faced a few moments before. 

« I don’t want our wedding to be rushed. » explained the younger man, taking his time to rediscover for the hundredth time the features of Zach’s face with the tip of his fingers. « I don’t want an asshole like Trump to decide when we are getting married. We talked about getting married, but we didn’t plan anything yet. I don’t want… I don’t want things to be decided because we are afraid that he's gonna forbid our union. Do you get what I’m saying? » « I do » answered Zachary, smiling. « I do, Miles. I know. Trump won’t decide wether we get married or not, I promise you. I always promised you that I’ll ask you to be my husband when we’ll both think it’s the perfect time, and now is definitely not what I was talking about. » 

Miles’ smile was sincere and brillant now, and he raised his head a little to be able to kiss Zach fully on the lips, tenderly but with passion. They weren’t going to change what had happened tonight. All they could do, even if they were tired and the election had completely ruined their hopes, was to fight. Fight for all the people like them that had their rights questioned, fight for the America they always had dreamed of. 

When their lips parted, Miles smiled sadly, sighing and nuzzling against his lover’s chest. Zach knew he wouldn’t fall asleep easily tonight, and probably not the following either. But he’d be strong for his lover, and they would continue fighting and living their life, because Trump wasn’t worth being worried sick about. But just before closing his eyes, Zach had a thought for all the people that must have had the same feeling. He turned a little, only to be able to grab his Iphone, and unlocked it. 

« What are you doing? » asked Miles groggily, probably half asleep already.  
« Just posting something on Instagram. Go back to sleep, babe. »

He looked into his last pictures taken, finding the one he had taken a few moments before the beginning of the elections. It was their living room table, filled with candles and crystals, reflecting their hopes for a new world. He felt himself smile sadly, and opened the Instagram app to share it. 

« as the narrowest hope dwindles - a vigil to our strength. we will need it now more than ever. may those of us in mourning find space for compassion. in these depths we must not harden our hearts. with courage and openness we must endure. » he wrote, taking a deep breath before hitting « post ». 

He didn’t know if this picture would speak to people. He didn’t know if they would understand or even accept it, meditation and spiritualism being something far too people considered as stupid. But it was working for him, and Miles, and the least he could do was share this with the world, because maybe some of these people would appreciate it.   
With this thought, he locked his Iphone again, putting it on the nightstand and turning fully to face Miles, who was sleeping peacefully against his torso. He ran a hand in his lover’s beautiful curls, enjoying the sight of his peaceful face, and kissed his front head before closing his eyes, inhaling his scent. He could feel Miles’ heartbeat against his, and it was all that mattered. They were together, against all the bad they would endure in the next four years. And they would stay together. 

He fell asleep without realizing it.


End file.
